<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlit cottage by Mics59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151606">Moonlit cottage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59'>Mics59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy &amp; Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Alec is an adorable sleeper, Can be read as slash, Ellie cares about Alec, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, POV Ellie Miller (Broadchurch), Season/Series 02, caring Ellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little add on to the scene where Ellie and Alec spend the night at Claire's cottage in s02e01</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy &amp; Ellie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlit cottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired by Alec saying that he would sleep on the sofa</p><p>The characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me, I'm just playing on the sandbox</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock on her phone marked 3 am, she couldn't sleep, too much had happened today. That arsehole confessed taking HER job just to hide this girl, Claire, from her husband; because he had fucked up his job at Sandbrook. He also had hidden a serious heart condition from everyone, almost jeopardizing the Latimer case. God, how he irritated her. But he had also been the one there when her life went to shit, he had been the only one that had truly believed her, the one that was there when she needed to talk, the one that went against protocol to let her see Joe, the one that only used her name when it was something serious, the one that made her tea every morning, the one that was sleeping on the sofa right now. She should check on him, that sofa couldn't be good for him, specially knowing how ill he was.</p><p>Ellie got up trying to make as less noise as possible to not wake Fred up, who (thankfully!) was still asleep. Luckily, the door didn't make noise as she opened it to get out of the room. The floor was cold on her bare feet; the cottage was dark, the way was barely visible, but she didn't want to risk turning on the lights and waking someone. Finally, she got to the living room. It was softly lighted by the moonlight coming from the windows, illuminating Hardy's features. He was lying on his back, with a hand on his chest and the other dangling from the sofa, hitting the floor. He was sleeping on his work clothes, his shirt untucked and showing his belly. At least he didn't have his shoes on. Ellie couldn't believe the lanky idiot hadn't brought any nightwear, did he ever have nightwear to begin with? Ellie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him lightly snore. Ok, that was cute. She also realized that he looked a bit cold, it was a bit cold. She went to her room and came back with that extra blanket she had taken out of the cupboard, just when she found the bluebell. Alec needed it more than her, she reasoned. Ellie softly took off Hardy's tie (how couldn't she have noticed it before!) and left it on the coffee table, and then draped the blanket over his long body, softy tucking him in as best as she could. Then she whispered "goodnight Alec, sleep well" and went back to her to try and sleep a bit, tomorrow was a hard day.</p><p>Alec didn't have any nightmares that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>